Metal gear Blood & iron: Vessel of the soul
by Zalumthedarkling
Summary: this is a story about a young victim that is grown and thrown into war by the KGB, used and forced to kill, all he really knew was to fight and survive. But soon he will feel what freedom of a human will be like soon enough, but what dark secrets will be uncovered about what the world really is. and what path shall this man of metal will take and see what he will become.


the mind is a very fragile thing to mess with, it can be shaped and molded into a frame that someone would desire out. but the worst thing to do is to strip that persons mind off the one thing that matters, that millions have died over the year for. Freedom, this...is the story of how someone had broken his chains that held him down.

deep within a base a two men walk down the long and wide hallway, with stain rusty walls that drip with some water the comes down the walls, the base was cramped and damp full of others...soldiers that had guarded the place. protecting something, protecting ...me and to keep me locked away, till they knew i was ready for there war.

volgin: "is that mad dog we have being checked on?" he said as they continued to walk down the hallway to the science lab.

scientist: "yes sir, even though that he was a young mind, as a result of us putting and more hormones and gene splicing. his mind, skull, rips and spinal cord have grown nicely. As the result his body is-"

But volgin just turns his head to the scientist and narrows his eyes in angry manner, wanting to know the real answer. not about about how or what they did to make there weapon

volgin: "i didn't ask for a fucking report on what you did, i want to know if he is ready to fight"

the scientist would jolt a little and start to shiver in fear looking at him scared out of his mind.

scientist: "y-yes but he has a fragile mind his mind was that of the four year old that we had rasied on the old base, even if we helped boost his minds and bones age. we have no idea how he will act, hell he might even be aware of what he is in"

As they talked eve was walking with them as well as she would sigh a little and looks at volgin

eve: "volgin you cant be serious? you just stuck this childs mind in a tube with a super computer, you dont know what-"

volgin: "enough out of you woman, this is war and we need weapons, no matter the cost and this is not normal child. he has the eyes and mind of a soldier beyond that of a normal man...no, that of a killing machine, my weapon of damnation"

they would get door as volgin kicked the door open, seeing the pod had many scientific running test in the lab as well as around the pod, checking the life signs of what was inside, of me

the pod would open up with the claws of the door unhinging and it slowly has the doors slowly pull back and the lights inside the human test tube would light up within, showing me inside it. i stayed there, floating in the engineered healing bio-gel that they used to heal the wounds of the implants that they had planted.

volgin: "heheheh it seems that our new toy is just fine to me, so i dont know you bitches are worrying about, if he can kill, that suits me. just make sure that he dose not start thinking for himself you, you egg heads have a nice project running, i'd hate to see our toy kill you all on accident."

he would start to give a sadistic grin as he would cross his arms over his chest, looking at me as i was in the tube in a sleeping state, not knowing of what was going on around me. i soon start to open my eyes that had been replaced wih cyborg like eyes, with my pupils being a bright yellow and the white of my eye being a shadow black. i would lift my head up a little to see volgin and eve standing there as they watched me.

volgin: "hmph, seems that he is awake right now. the little dog seems to be fine to me at the moment. so what were you talking about now woman? something about what i dont know?"

eve would look at him as a roll of sweat down the side of her head as she would then salute to him as she held a straight face.

eve: "no sir, i was merely saying what could or would happen as the result and i can tell im wrong on this. forgive me commander"

volgin: "tsk...good now know your place when talking to be next time or this time, it wont be me talking over yo that keep you from shutting that running mouth of yours. but nevermind that, you egg heads get him running soon. i want to seen if these implants are working and are ready to get there hands dirty for our great cause."

volgin would soon walk away from the pod as eve would start to turn but then looks at me in the tube. she'd then walk over as she placed her hand against the pod gently. watching her i would then raising my hand slowly and place my hand against the glass matching up with her hand. some how in a way i knew her, her voice seemed familier, i remeber that she had given me things through the super computer for me to learn and watch in my mind. in a way she raised me, she did all she could do from what i am told, had me learn about the world a little over time when they had been giving me implants, in a way, she had helped me grow up in that tank.

im sure if she wanted to she would have taken me far away, but she was there from what i heard later in the future that she was a spy, trying to take volgin down, i looked at her and i sensed i knew she cared for me and smiled at her slightly. she would smile a little and pulls away as she would stare at me for a second and start to follow volgin. i soon would here the computer saying something that i could not understand for the tubes in my back start leaking a liquid into my body as it makes me start to fall into a deep sleep.

when i would come to, i would see that the gel in the tube had been drained drain and the pod doors had been open. i would see the man volgin as he ad a grin on his face and then the glass doors would open up and i'd fall onto my hands and knees, slowly breathing and huffing out for a breath of air, my metal metallic mouth would then close as i slowly look up and i narrow my eyes at volgin. but before i could even get up and muster the strength to fight my way out of the hellish base. a shocking feeling was felt at the back of my head and i'd roar out and jolt my head back gripping my hands onto the back of my head as i shiver a little from the pain and my mind start to feel fuzzy.

volgin: "hehe seems that chip is starting to affect him, seems he had a different intent than to serve me. listen her dog, when i say jump, you jump. when i say to kill, you kill. you are to follow my word and to obey your commanders, do i make myself clear?"

i fall on my hands and knees as im panting very hard as the pain in my head had stopped and i look up slightly at him. gritting my Sharpe teeth, trying to speak but my voice is just a static as i grip my throat and looks around me. and i slowly start to rise to me feet and i huff out steam out of my mouth. having my eyes then look at volgin in the eyes and i was at his height and i nod my head slowly, giving him a dark glare in his eyes as he did the same with a evil like grin on his face. he would then gesture for me to follow him from his commands that they had showed me using the computer. he would take me into a large metal room that was had some blood and and bullet shots in the back part of the room. but somehow the base walls will still a bit shiny, as if the base was being put back together or that this was a new base being made on a old one but there i would see a man held up by robe, a man i didn't even know the name of.

he was been and bleeding from he head and had his chest bruised and cuts on his legs from what i can tell from my sight, volgin would then point to the man as he stepped to the side away from my path, ordering me to stand there in front of him as i would slowly do so and look down at the man.

volgin: "now dog, this man is...holding information on me about what is happening in this base, i can tell that there is something going on and this little traitor will tell me what i need. now good dog, make him spill it out here and now"

i would look at the man, hearing what he had said and my eyes would slowly turn red and i have my metal hands as i then clinch my fist tightly. then have the talon blades in my fingers come out when i open them. but at that moment the man looked up at me and gave me a glare as he looked into my eyes, he then gave a look of pity for me and i raise my hand up, ready to start to claw and cut at his flesh.

captured man: "boy...you dont belong here, y-you...you dont even know what freedom is...do you?"

as i hear him say those words, i would stop all motion in my body, hearing what the man had said and at the same time. i had heard eve down the hallway, however i could not make out what was said because she would soon come into the room and cross her arms and looks at volgin

volgin: "tch for the- what the hell is it women?!"

eve: "sir, this is just...too much for the subject right now. he cant handle what is happening and doesn't know-"

volgin: "oh but he does know how to, now...i want you to be quite as he is doing his work-...dog, why are yous stopping? get on with it!"

i would slowly start to lower my hand at it shakes and i then start to have my fingers twitch slightly, thinking about what the man had said and the result of eve...seeing what i was gonna do, it bad something in my mind tick...what was freedom? i didn't know fully what it was, i had heard of it from the little text that i read from the super computer, i had to know. i would then start to grip my head and i fall onto my back and i curl up, roaring in pain as i have my hand pounding onto the ground as i had felt that pain in the back of my mind again, this time it feel someone used a switch...and i was right. when i get a glance up a volgin, he looked down at me with a look of anger but somehow pleasure at the same time, in his hand he held a remote that had the power to put me down and make me obey if needed.

volgin: "you fucking dog! did i say stop?!"

he would kick me in the rips as i slide across the ground and slammed into the wall, i'd gasp from the pain and have my hand gripping my chest little as i'd be breathing heavily from the pain and intense situation that was happening. before i could get up i would feel my body starting to feel weak, my body becoming more numb. soon i would pass out and fall to my face and the last words i would hear would be this...

volgin: "damn pup, put him back in his tank for now. we will try this again, never give this dog its freedom, anyone who helps it get lose will be handled by me"

after that, i could not tell how long i was asleep, days, weeks, months? i didn't know how long they put me in there. what i did know, is that someone, i don't know who had undone the security system for the base to the mainframe i was hooked to, the mainframe that had been feeding me information that i would hear and look at. i could see through out the whole base through there cameras and they didn't even realize it at all, from the records i could tell about from what i could access into. the base was being made and built using the old ruins of a base that was mostly destroyed in a war. the base was being out fitted with tech and a defense system from the looks of it. even though i could barley make out what they were planning, i didn't care because i wanted to get the hell out.

soon the defense systems would activate, and the room i was had a purge system giving me a way out, as i would activate it, the guns mounted in the ceiling fired at the men in the room, shooting all the scientists and soldiers down. soon after i would manually open up my own pod and i grip onto the sides of the door way, while the bio-gel inside the flows out of the container. walking out slowly as the cords and wires that are connected to the computer from the pod that are also connected to the back of my neck and i fall to my knees, panting heavily and i slowly clinch my fists tightly.

standing up slowly as i would have my hands have talons at the tip of my fingers and i pull the cords out of the back of my neck, dropping it to the ground and then the doors into the room i was in would open. volgin and eve would stand there with there men and having their guns aimed at me, i stare at them and i clinch my fist. As i look at volgin our eyes would meet and he would start to give a smirk and clap his hands together.

volgin: "well..well..well! the little pup grew a spine and had the balls to kill now, i knew that somehow you'd try and get out.. but to use the systems to your use. hehe it seems that-"

I would then rush at him as my eyes shift to a dark blood red glowing color and i would slam my fist into his as he was pushed back a little, the men next to him would point there guns at me as i would grab one of them and hold them against me as a body shield and the other men would shoot at me as the bullets hit there comrade and i'd take his gun and fire at them soon after they would fall to the ground and eve would try and shoot at me but i would throw the body at her and she'd duck but soon after i would uppercut my fist into her chest as that had knocked the wind out of her. Grabbing a knife off of one of the bodies on the ground i would run as fast as i could down the hallways, volgin would then get up from the punch and radio to his men on is walkie-talkie.

volgin: "grrr.. All men! find and hunt down our toy! he is trying to leave the base, do not allow this to happen! activate base shutdown!"

eve:"e..eh..what the hell...? how did he- i mean when did he start to show signs of combat?"

Volgin would turn to her as he would grab her, yanking her back onto her feet and grab her neck in a firm grip.

volgin: "you must not let him out woman! that thing is need for the war effort! if he is gone, then its back to square one on our project!"

eve: "s-sir yes sir!"

volgin would let go as she would hold her throat and cough a little, her eyes would then shift back to the room i was in and start to narrow her eyes a little and soon they would widen.

eve: "sir! volgin sir!"

volgin: "tsk damnit you annoying woman what is it-"

Volgin's eyes would then shift to the super mainframe computer and he would get a pissed off look as there was a countdown that was set and it was ticking down, the timer was that the bases reactor would melt down and make a nuclear explosion that would happen within 7 minutes that i had set when i was in the pod.

volgin" tsk! all men, we are leaving now! we are going to leave and let this failed toy just die in the explosion!"

volgin and eve would soon start to run out of the base with the men they had left with them, i would be running through the walls and turn around each corner, soon i would then jump onto the wall and i grab the grate that was covering the vent, ripping it off and slide myself inside.

Crawling through the bases air ducks and try to find the exit out of the base, the only thing that was on my mind was to do what ever i can to get the hell out of the base and that was all i cared about and nothing more for the moment. i then have my claws come out more as i claw through the fans within the vents and i use my foot to kick out a grate that leads outside, i doesn't move but i soon keep kicking harder and then the grate would then fly off and i grab the edge of the vent and pulls myself out. I would then start to then jump from the roof of the , reaching my hand out and grips onto a tree branch and from the impact of me landing on it the branch would snap and the base would explode and send a force of energy at me, sending me flying and i would start to fall.

falling down through the branches and tall trees, plunging into a body of water and sinking to bottom and my vision would start to dim down and a blinking light would appear at the side of my vision of my visor in my eyes, with the words flashing. "damage to body, warning! warning! presser of water will affect damaged plating of the body frame. going into body lock up pressuring mode" and then there was darkness...no light to be seen and anything at all, i don't know how long it was but i must have been down for maybe days or maybe more...but i remember soon hearing things, movement and voices. soon i would open my eyes slowly and my vision would start to get clear and i was inside what seemed like a cave of sorts, slowly raising up to my feet and i would look around me, seeing what looks like a campfire that was put out. i would start to sit up and i look around in the little cave i was in and see next to me, is what seemed like someone wrote something in the rock with what seemed like a sharp object and on the wall it would say "no problem for saving you, now you are free and have done my job. see you in the future boy, hope your not on the wrong side. -S" the letter 'S' had me confused for i had not known anyone that would save me, and job?

i didn't know what was really happening, but i had to get away from the left over remains of the once standing base. on the ground on the other side of me was a Bowie knife that had rigged teeth along the bottom of the blade. grabbing the knife i would head out of the cave and i start to search the area for anyone that was still nearby or if i could find the one that saved me.

with no luck, i set my sites to the south-east, getting away from the country of Russia and move to where i could be safe, the one thing in my mind i could think of was japan...the land that the woman had given me the most info on. i had to get to it, and study the country to find out what the meaning of life was and how i could live like this, a being that is more machine than man was something i could not understand at first. but the first thing i needed to do, was to find a voice module that could processes what i am trying to speak, for the base had not installed one for me, most likely the result of volgin wanting me not to talk at all. but i had to forget about, i needed to know how to fight for myself, to know what freedom truly was in this world, for this was my path to freedom.


End file.
